fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Care Alkira
Care Alkira Care is a 21 year old fanloid who is the eldest of the Alkira Family. She has two younger twin siblings, Cure and Core Alkira. Care's name originates from her personality. She, like her younger siblings, wants to spread her desire to help others and make their mind and body revitalized and filled with positive energy. ' Design Her design is partially inspired by Luka Megurine. She wears a sleeveless top that extends above her stomach. She also wears a hidden light left-sided long sleeve black shirt inside her blouse. On the left sife of her arm, with the inclusion of the long black sleeve, from the hidden blouse, that extends to her wrist, she wears detached sleeves that extends a bit below her elbow to her wrist. On the right side of her arm, she has the inscription "c-03" on her right shoulder, indicating she is the third cureloid, and a detached sleeve that extends a bit below her elbow to her wrist. She also wears a pear of thing black gloves that covers both hands entirely. She wears a long overskit that parts at middle (?) and extends to her knees. She, like cure, wears black tights. She also wear knee-high boots. Her theme color, like how Cure is pink-purple and Core is dark purple-indigo, Care is Red-pink. Her hair is red and messy. It extends to her hip and she has to long side bangs that extends a bit below her shoulders. Personality Care's personality is sometimes hard to read. Her personality often changes depending on the situation, setting, and her mood. In most cases, she views herself simply as a tomboy. On most occasions of the day, she will give off a lazy, laid-back impression with a hint of micheviousness and slyness. She always gives off a trademark grin that can sometimes scare people as they will never seem to know what is on her mind. She really enjoys teasing the heck out of people just for the sake of getting a worth-while reaction, regardless of what her words and/or actions may have been to trigger said reactions. She can also act like a wild, competitive, ruffian when something of pure excitement interest her, which can vary from a variety of activities. She can be very blunt on anything that she wants to say and doesn't find the need to take it back regardless, unless she herself acknowledges that what she says may be too far. There are other times where she will give off an intimidating, serious look, but only when the situation is at a state that requires her to be like that. She, like her younger siblings, has a sheer love for donuts. She can eat, much greater than Cure, and can easily work off the load. She is very protective of her siblings and loved ones. She is also quick to temper on certain ocasions (ie. her younger siblings are hurt by any means, someone steals her donuts, or if her loved ones are mistreated). If situation arises, she will often not show mercy. Sometimes her siblings have to be with her to ensure they can calm her down when she ends up in that state. Voice configuration '''Care Alkira voice is a upper pitch of Megurine Luka in upper pitch F#/Gb. ' Additional info '''Relationships Unlike Cure, Care is very persceptive, meaning she can easily figure out or at least get a really good idea of a person's feelings for another. Care can really pull off a clueless, dense act and pretend to be unaware of anyone's possible romantic interests in her. She doesn't really do this out of enjoyment, rather she does this to see if the person, who is interested in her, is true about their feelings for her. In other cases, she can act like an independent woman. 'Trivia' *the "c" in c-02 represents Care being a Cureloid. Cureloids are fanloids who's sole purpose is protect hearts adn souls of people from darkness. Cureloids will stop at nothing heal ppl emotions and lead them away from any means of negativity. Although Care is the oldest of the Alkira family, her series number is c-03 as she is third of the Alkira family to be introduced. *She can play guitar Gallery to be updated soon External links *to be updated soon Category:Fanloid Category:Cureloids